DeanEuro
Dean Brooklynn Smith (nicknamed DeanEuro) is a British user of YouTube. Dean was born on the 28th May 1997 in England in the United Kingdom. Dean has been a Eurovision fan since 2011 however, has a wide knowledge of all contests from 1997 onwards. This user's favorite ESC entry is Marija Magdalena, which was the Croatian entry in Eurovision 1999. His best online contest placing (currently active contests) is 1st, He won the Eurovision Memories Summer special edition with , he received 167 points from 24 countries. He also has won Diamond Song Contest with , he received 133 points from 27 countries. He also won Elegant song contest in edition 1 with , he received 117 points. Dean is also the host of Eurobeat Song Contest, where he also plays as the United Kingdom. Best Results In Online Contests Own Eurovision Song Contest In the Own Eurovision Song Contest, Dean initially participated with , he now takes part with . He has taken part in this contest in 10 editions. World Music Contest In the World Music Contest, Dean initially took part with , he now takes part with the . He has taken part in this contest in 6 editions. Eurovision Memories Song Contest In the Eurovision Memories Song Contest, Dean participates with . He has taken part in this contest in 8 editions. Eurovision Memories Special Editions Euro Tune Song Contest In the Euro Tune Song Contest, Dean participates with . He has taken part in this contest in 10 editions. Music World Cup In the Music World Cup, Dean participates with and . He has taken part in this contest in 2 editions. Eurobeat Song Contest In the Eurobeat Song Contest, in which Dean is the host, he participates with the . Diamond Song Contest In the Diamond Song Contest, Dean participates with . X* Host, automatically qualifed. Elegant Song Contest In the Elegant Song Contest, the country participating changes every edition. Dean has taken part in 3 editions Outstanding Song Contest Dean Participates with . He has taken part in this contest in 2 editions. *Auto qualified after finishing in the Top 10. Our Eurovision Song Contest In the Our Eurovision Song Contest, Dean participates with . He has taken part in this contest in 1 edition. New World Song Contest (Inactive) In the New World Song Contest, Dean participated with . He took part in this contest twice. Skylegend Song Contest (Closed) In the Sky Legend Song Contest, Dean participated with . He took part in this contest once. Europa Grand Prix (Closed) In the Europa Grand Prix, Dean originally participated with however, changed to in the 2nd edition . He has taken part in this contest in 2 editions including the test edition. It was announced the contest would close after the 2nd edition. Points Given Dean has given the most points to (In Finals). Dean has given the most points to (In Semi - Finals). Personal Life Dean is 16 year's old and currently resides in County Durham in the United Kingdom. Dean has no brothers or sisters and so therefore is an only child. Dean lives with his parent's and his 12 year old cat, named Maisie, he has never moved house and is content about where he lives. Dean has a strong interest in History, with a paticular interest in Tudor England and specifically the lives of Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn and Elizabeth I.He also has a passion for Business and Fashion as well as Eurovision. He also has an interest in fitness and attends a gym on most Friday evenings. He is an equalitarian, believing that all people and countries are equal and that people everywhere deserve the same opportunities as each other. His friend's are also highly important to him, his best friends are two girls named Sophie and Caitlin, they have been friends since 2001. Dean is always willing to help others and to understand a situation, he has a friendly nature and is rarely in a bad mood. Dean has huge national pride and is very proud to be from the United Kingdom however, is very much aware of the faults of his country and is frequently critical of his country and it's actions. His favorite musical artist is Helena Paparizou amongst a collection of other Eurovision artists. Dean is openly gay. Dean frequently remarks that he is addicted to drinking Tea and that drinking too much makes him hyper, this also being the main reason why he cannot drink Coffee. Dean attends a British sixth-form college, he studies English Literature, Politics, History and Geography. Below is a table showing the grades achieved during secondary education. Category:Contest hosts Category: British users Category:Users